NaruKushi - First Love
by Dave27
Summary: Set just before the end of chapter 504 (Shippuden Episode 250) - A kinky Kushina decides to show her son a little thing or two about love. (Big thanks to indy-riquez, whos image inspired me to write this. Enjoy!)


For Kushina, it had been a long time since she had seen or held a man. All the reminiscing and sweet talk with her son had gotten her unusually excited. Her hormones mixed with her strong chakra and took control as she stepped in closer, holding her son with one hand on his arm and one up to his cheek. Naruto reminded her so much of a younger Minato, and she was going to get what she wanted. "It'll be fine…", she thought to herself, "He is MY son after all."

Naruto was instantly nervous from the unexpected close contact with his mom.

Kushina leaned her head on her sons shoulder and whispered softly to him. "Well, I wanted you to find a woman like me...I guess, before my time runs out I should make up for not being there for you...come and hold me close Naruto, I want to show you my love..."

"...b-but mom, I've never...I haven't..." He was happy to have finally met his mother, and thought she was very beautiful, but was not expecting what came next.

Kushina took the lead, knowing her young son was likely to be nervous and inexperienced. She wanted to make sure he was properly prepared for his future "Shhh..." she cooed gently into her sons ear "I've got you...it's all okay..." Her hands on his face, she gently pulled Naruto close into a deep kiss. Their lips and tongues dancing together, Kushina couldn't help but let out a soft pleasurable moan. Her son was a natural talent after all it seemed.

Naruto meanwhile found his mind a blank aside from the feeling of warm, tender lips and his mother's slender body closing in quick. His natural reactions kicked in and his hands swiftly found their place on Kushina's well-defined frame as they continued to make out. One hand rested low on the top of her backside and the other on her hip. After a few minutes, Kushina pulled away, smiling and proud of her son's progress. Breathing heavily, Naruto opened his eyes to see his mother's beautiful features even closer.

Kushina took the hand of her son that was resting hip-side and gently placed it onto her left breast. Naruto's eyes lit up as his jaw lowered involuntarily. It was the softest thing he had ever felt and his member was now at full mast. Kushina let out a small giggle, knowing that this was likely this first time her son had felt a woman's body "Are you alright? Do you like them?" she teased, knowing full well that her son had an erection that was poking into her thigh through his trousers.

"Mom...you...you're beautiful...and..." Naruto half-stuttered. He gave her breast a gentle squeeze and formed his hand around its curve, rubbing his thumb over the now-present nipple poking through his mother's dress. "...so soft..."

Naruto's eyes, completely fixated on his hand and its current location on his mother's body, were locked on target. Kushina licked her lips, relishing the feeling of her nipple being rubbed through her clothing, alongside her son's shaft poking into her leg. She knew that they would both enjoy what was to come.

Teasingly, Kushina remarked ""And you're quite hard I see..." whilst softly stroking her sons rock solid shaft from crotch to tip over his trousers. Naruto felt the sensation, shuddering slightly at his mother's touch, but did not lose sight of the soft breast he was caressing and squeezing still. Kushina placed her hand on Naruto's back and moved in slowly for their second, more heated, kiss. Both of them let out moans from the hot, wet feeling and pleasure. Naruto's hand, now wedged in tight but still clinging to his mother's chest, grabbed hard, his hardness now rubbing against his mother's crotch.

Breaking apart for air, they both gasped, breathing hot and heavily.

Kushina decided the next move. She took hold of the zipper on her son's jacket, and pulled it down. Naruto responded, releasing his grip on his mother's breast and removing his jacket. He paused, unsure if more clothing was to be removed, and uttered at the sight before him. "W...wow..." Almost speechless, Naruto could only gaze in stunned wonder. Kushina had pulled her dress up from the skirt, and lifted it over her head, revealing to her son her white, lace-edged bra and matching panties. Her slender, womanly figure was perfection and she had her son's full attention. Pulling her dress over her head and down her front, holding it to cover herself, blushing red in her cheeks, she softly spoke "This will make it more comfortable for us darling..."

Naruto, almost drooling now, simply nodded.

"...You too..." she softly instructed. As if snapped from a trance, Naruto gave another hard nod of confirmation, and swiftly removed his mesh undershirt and took down his trousers. Kushina watched whilst folding her dress neatly beside her. Naruto simply slung his clothing away in all directions. Standing now in just their underwear, Kushina smiled, looking at her sons toned, muscular ninja body. "You've certainly been working hard, I can tell."

Naruto grinned from the compliment. "You bet! I'm gonna be the next Hokage!" Kushina smiled gently and nodded at her son's bold claim. "Well then, seems we've got some training for you to do." Naruto's eyes scanned his mother's body up and down and up again, unable to focus on a single part, trying hard to take her all in.

Kushina could tell he was still up for their taboo experience from the large bulge in her son's boxer shorts. Silently, she reached around her back with both hands, unclipping her bra strap hidden behind her long, red hair. She moved her arms up through the straps, cupping the front to her chest so as to not prematurely reveal the treasures inside. Naruto was mesmerised, watching his mother's gentle movements in awe. Kushina held her bra cups to her chest with one hand, and playfully summoned her son to come closer with a gesture from her free hand. Naruto obliged, walking slowly towards his mother. Kushina liked to tease.

"Close your eyes sweetheart."

Naruto swallowed a gulp, nerves again rising and did as his mother had sweetly asked. Kushina released her bra, which landed with a soft thud by her feet, and moved her arms down to her side.

"Okay...you can look."

Naruto slowly opened his eyes, unsure of what he would be seeing, but excited either way. The sight that beheld him would never be forgotten from his memory. Kushina stood very close in front, wearing nothing but her cute, white panties, arms to the side, long red hair loose behind. She was an angel to behold. Her breasts were well-sized and perky, with perfect pink nipples pointing out, aroused from all the previous kissing and touching. Two flawless, soft, round, tender breasts were now less than 5 inches away from his face. Naruto was speechless. Kushina smiled.

"...Go ahead my love...my body is all yours..."

Naruto barely moved, taking in the sight and shapes of his mother's body, the first real woman he had ever seen this naked before. He studied her. Her curves. Her sexy breasts. Her flawless light skin. Her long, red hair. Her sparkling eyes, plump lips, cute nose, toned bellybutton, white panties, slender legs. His eyes once again met with her nipples. Instinct took over, and Naruto could not resist a second longer. His hands came up simultaneously and held one breast each. Kushina licked her lips with anticipation. Naruto, cupping and squeezing each breast in hand, leaned down and placed her nipple in his mouth.

Kushina gasped. It felt wonderful. Naruto closed his eyes and sucked away. He felt at peace. He could feel his mother's breathing get faster, and her body shudder. Her breasts were soft and tender in his hands as he squeezed and groped whilst lips locked gently around her nipple, twirling and flicking it with his tongue, each movement sending a ripple of pleasure to Kushina's core "Oh god, Naruto...that's...that feels good baby..." She was in heaven.

Naruto was naturally skilled. His mouth switched sides, and continued to lick and suckle her breasts, his cock getting full-strength hard, now poking out the top of his boxers. Kushina placed her hand on the back of her sons head as he sucked her tits. The feeling of his mouth on her breast and his hair in her hands was wonderful, but she didn't want Naruto to cum too soon. He was inexperienced, after all, and she had noticed his situation crotch wise. Kushina rubbed the back of his head gently up and down a few times, Naruto gave his mother's nipple a final long suck and pulled away, eyes up at her face, ready to listen.

"A woman's body has many places to make her feel good, my darling. Try kissing here." As she spoke, her finger guided Naruto's eye downwards, from her amble bust and down past her sweet belly button, finally resting on the top of her panties. Naruto began to kiss his mother's soft skin downwards in a snaking pattern, left to right and back again as he headed towards his target. Kushina enjoyed the feeling of all the small kisses across her abdomen and below her bellybutton. Naruto reached her panty line and stopped, now on his knees, looking up for final confirmation.

Kushina smiled down to her son. "...Go ahead." Naruto reached up slowly with two hands, as if performing delicate surgery gently gripped the top of her panties and slowly pulled them down. They fell to the floor, still around Kushina's legs. There it was. The first pussy he had ever seen. Naruto was once again awestruck by the sight of it. Kushina blushed a little harder from the feeling of her son's intense stare.

Kushina's body was one of perfection and her crotch was no different, her soft outer-lips curving together to form a heavenly hole, her clitoral hood resting and ready to be stimulated, a soft tuft of blood-red pubic hair growing just above. Naturally, Kushina had gotten quite turned on with all the foreplay so far, and so was glistening between her legs. Naruto, down on his knees, staring at his mother's hot, wet pussy was dumbstruck. He was as horny as he'd ever felt, lustful for his sexy mother, not thinking about anything else but had no idea how to proceed. Kushina, giving a mild hint, moved her son's hands, still suspended in position from pulling down her panties, and placed them on her soft behind, one hand on each bum cheek. Naruto gave her ass a gentle squeeze.

Mindlessly, whilst starting at his mother's womanhood, he gently blew out a stream of air towards her, partly relaxing from his internal tension, partly seeing what would happen. Kushina, not expecting that, let out a small sensual moan of pleasure, which brought Naruto back into focus. He leaned in and kissed her clit hood with gentle peck, and Kushina again let out a cute moan. Naruto kissed further into her legs now, holding her ass tighter, and was treated to a deeper pleasurable response from his mother. A third time, kiss, and a heavy breath taken in by Kushina, who had not felt this good in a very long time. A forth kiss, deeper still, almost directly onto her opening, and another moan. Naruto took this as a good sign, and pulled his head out, gazing upwards. Kushina's hands had found their way back onto her sons head as he had been giving her mini-shocks of orgasm, and her head was tilted back with the delight and feeling of it all. She looked down to see her son on his knees, still holding her derrière, looking up at her for further instruction.

"….Mmmmthat was very good…." She moaned lustfully.

Kushina released her son's hair and took a step back. Naruto, eyes locked on, watched his mother with anticipation. She sat down, legs apart and laid back slightly, her dripping pussy still facing her son.

"..Come here and keep going…." She softly spoke, her hand rubbing herself a little to spark more pleasure. Naruto obeyed, and leaned forward, now head first in-between his mother's toned legs.

"….Be gentle sweetheart, I'll tell you what to do…."

Naruto hummed in acknowledgement and closed the gap between her soft pussylips and his mouth. He leaned in close, giving more kisses up and down her slit and lips. Kushina placed a hand on her breast, rubbing her nipple for extra stimulation. Her other hand went back on top of Naruto's head for a little control of direction. She moaned once again with pleasure. He was hitting all the right spots so far, and hadn't even got to her insides yet. Naruto continued to plant kisses over the outside of his mother's wonderful soft pussy, enjoying both the feeling it gave him and the sounds coming from her. He hoped he was doing okay, as this was his first time. His rock solid cock twitched regularly from the moans heard when he kissed the top of her clit hood. He was learning and very lustful. Kushina was close to cumming and was surprised as it hadn't taken much. Her hand pushed down on her sons head with a little more pressure as he kissed her clit once again.

"Yes baby, right there! Please, don't stop…" Kushina moaned with delight as he did as instructed and kept kissing her clit softly and swiftly. Using his initiative, Naruto stuck out his tongue and began to lick from the bottom of her wet pussy to the top, with the last flick grazing her clit, sending shockwaves of heightened pleasure to his mother. The added force from his tongue pushed Kushina's soft pussy lips apart as her son continued to eat her out. Kushina held her son's hair tight as he licked, and moaned erotically from the wonderful feeling she was receiving, squeezing her nipple harder. "Oh Naruto, baby, I'm gonna cum, oh god yes, I'm cumming! Ahhh!" She cried out loud, reacting to the sensation of pleasure never felt before. She arched her back and held Naruto's head firmly down on her pussy, he teased her clit some more with his tongue as she came.

The strongest wave of orgasm faded and Kushina relaxed her back and grip. Leaning up and panting from the excitement, Kushina was happy to see her son lick his lips and sit up, grinning widely at her. Kushina was a proud mother. Her son was talented at pleasuring a woman. She couldn't help but beam back with her own sweet smile, her cheeks glowing and lips flushed bright red from her orgasm. "Thank you my darling," she reassured, "That was wonderful." Naruto smiled at his beautiful mother, happy that he had apparently done well. Kushina was far from finished.

Moving herself close towards her son, she cooed seductively "Now it's your turn." Before Naruto could process a response, Kushina had pulled his boxers down, releasing his rock solid hardness from its prison. It sprang down and wobbled a little, finding its natural angled position for being extremely erect. Kushina was no virgin, and had plenty of experience handling a man, but even so, the sight of her sons well-sized and rock hard cock made her pause in awe for a short moment. The tip was swollen, ready for intercourse and a bead of pre-cum sat on top, a sign of just how turned on Naruto had become throughout their sexual journey together so far. His blonde pubic hair again reminded her of her husband. Kushina wasted no time. She took hold of her sons erect member, and began to suck it. She licked the top whilst sucking back and forwards, one hand rubbing his exposed shaft, the other gently cupping his balls. Naruto almost died from the shock of ultimate pleasure. He had never felt anything so good. His head swung back from the instant feeling of warmth, softness, wetness and pleasurable movement coming from his mother's mouth and touch. He let out a loud moan, and looked down at his mother, her long red hair swaying as she gave her son one hell of a blowjob. With lust, he reached down and cupped one of her soft, swinging breasts, giving it a long squeeze, adding to his enjoyment and feeling. Kushina loved every second of it, and was gratified knowing she was making her son moan. She could feel her body respond, her pussy dripping wetness down her leg as she continued to suck, lick and rub her sons penis vigorously.

Naruto was close, and Kushina knew it. His orgasmic moans had become longer and in response, her sucking had become faster and more rhythmic. She released his ball sack and gently tucked her red bang behind her ear in preparation for what was to come. Naruto arched back a little, moaning loudly. "Oh mom, I'm gonna cum….I'm gonna….." Kushina stopped sucking and pulled back off his cock, pointing the tip at her now open mouth, rubbing her hand up and down the full length of her son's shaft at speed. "Ahh….." she hummed, ready to receive her son's hot load. Naruto let loose and cum squirted from his cock straight out into his mother's mouth, coating her soft tongue with the white, hot mess. Kushina stopped stroking and held tight. Naruto moaned like crazy as he jizzed hard into his mother's open mouth with 4 or 5 strong squirts of cum. Kushina leaned forward into his cock to lap up the drips with a few more sucks, sending her son into a trance of orgasmic pleasure. Kushina finished up and swallowed hard, licking around her mouth and lips to clean up anything she may have missed. Naruto released his mother's breast and slumped back on his knees, content as he had ever been. Kushina smiled, knowing full well that he had enjoyed that almost as much as she had.

"Oh mom…wow….thank you….." Naruto managed slowly "….You're amazing…..that was…..wow…" Kushina giggled a little. "You're welcome my darling. I'm glad you liked it." She leaned in for a kiss, wanting to wrap up the experience with her son nicely. Naruto responded in kind, and the two hugged, still on their knees. Kushina felt soft and warm in Naruto's arms, and he felt warm and strong in hers. His cock, still semi-hard, rubbed against his mother's soft, wet crotch. Naruto was still horny, and wanted more. Kushina was happy to oblige. They kissed each other more deeply, enjoying the passion and warmth between them. Naruto ran his hand up his mother's soft back and held the base of her neck. Her long, red hair added to the wonderful sensation of holding his lover close. Kushina pulled Naruto in closely as possible, placing his free hand back on her other breast as a sign to continue, and nibbled his ear lightly. Naruto took a long, hard sniff of his mother's hair and breathed a long, contented sigh. Kushina smiled, and leaned back in for more kisses. Both were very aroused, and Kushina wanted to be penetrated by her son's cock, which was once again erect. As they finished their deep kiss, Kushina leaned back and lay down once more. Usually she liked to be on top, but seeing as this was her son's first time, she felt it was best if he was in control. "Naruto, my darling," she whispered erotically, "Come here to me." Naruto moved in close and lay down beside his mom, smiling at how beautiful she was. "Come lay on top." she cooed. Naruto was a little stunned, thinking his sexual experience was complete, but did as instructed, moving himself gently in-between his mother's legs, his cock resting just on top of her wet front-bottom.

"I love you." she spoke softly to her son, as he lay naked and lustful on top of her angelic nude form. "I want you." she blushed. Naruto was again stunned from the erotic words he was hearing, but managed to process his response. "I love you too mom." Kushina smiled and pulled her son down for another kiss. Naruto got comfy, his cock still pressed up against his mother's soft opening. He reached up and held her breast once again, and without a word, began to lick and suck a nipple. Kushina gave a sweet moan of delight as pleasure sparked through her body once more. She couldn't wait any longer as her pussy throbbed for her son's hardness. Naruto followed his natural instinct and pulled his crotch back off his mother's pussy. Using one hand to line up, he placed his erect member where he thought it should go, ready for insertion into his mother and lover. Kushina looked up at her son and nodded, letting him know that all was well. Naruto released his hand and pushed his hips forwards, sending his cock slowly inside his mother's tight, wet hole. They moaned loudly together. Naruto thought having his dick sucked was amazing, but this was something else. The feeling of his mother's wet, warm grip on his cock was sensational. He also had the pleasure, softness and heat coming from his mother's entire body. He could feel her breasts, see her face, look into her eyes and kiss her lips all whilst being deep inside. Kushina was also in heaven. She was turned on a lot with all their foreplay and wanted to feel him inside so bad. Taking her son's virginity, Kushina pulled Naruto in close for another round of passionate kissing.

Naruto's hands found their way back onto her hips as he began to thrust in and out, relishing the wonderful pleasure they were both feeling. His speed remained slow and steady, thrusting inside to the very end of his shaft, and out nearly all the way before thrusting back inside his mother. Kushina breathed heavily and moaned into her son's ear with every thrust of his cock inside her wet, soft pussy. She was so happy to be making love to him, and knowing she was his first. At least he would never have to worry about if his first time was a disaster or any awkward interactions afterwards. It was just her, and him, together, making sweet, hot love together, the way it should be between a loving mother and son. Kushina's trail of thought was broken by the feeling of more pleasure coming from deep within her core and clitoral area. Naruto had sped up now, thrusting at double the pace. He was getting used to the sensation of being inside her tight, hot wetness and wanted more sexual pleasure. As his pace increased, Naruto leaned up for a better view of his lover's body. Kushina's sexy tits wobbled with every thrust and her face was flushed red with passion and heat. Her bouncing breasts were too tempting now, as Naruto, still fucking his mother deeply, leaned down and sucked on her nipples some more. Kushina was madly proud of her son and his natural instinct - she was just about to ask him to do that. At the same time, Naruto moved his hand lower from one hip to grab a butt cheek and grip on. His large hands gripping onto Kushina's smaller frame meant that his fingers were very close to the more sensitive area of her ass, her hole. She didn't mind, and simply continued to enjoy all his physical contact, movement and sex.

Naruto sped up once again, ready for a second round of ejaculation. Kushina was impressed with his stamina, probably something to do with having the nine-tails sealed inside him she pondered whilst getting closer to another orgasm herself. Naruto, still fucking harder and faster now leant up, placing one hand on his favourite breast and using his free arm to hold himself up over his mother's sexy body. His pace was intense, and Kushina was moaning loud with every thrust, the pleasure and tension building up in their bodies together. His cock was ready to blow, and her pussy wanted it. With a few long seconds of ultimate speed and force, Naruto grabbed both his mother's tits, squeezed hard whilst riding her furiously and came a second time deep inside her pussy. Naruto arched his back and moaned loudly as his dick released another large dose of cum deep inside his mother's wonderful pussy. Kushina also let out an orgasmic cry, cumming herself moments before from the force of her son's penetration against her cunt, clit and g-spot. Fully spent and satisfied, Naruto collapsed carefully on top of his mother, holding her close, with both arms wrapped around his first lover. Kushina held her son back, content at having his virginity and another filling of hot semen. They smiled at each other and kissed softly, marking a gentle end to their steamy session.

They lay together for minutes, panting, catching their breaths and cooling down from the intense fuck. Naruto snuggled up under his mother's beautiful face, half using her breasts as pillows. Kushina held her son tight, giving him small pecks on and around his head as they rest. Naruto's cock began to soften, so he carefully slid out of Kushina's womanhood and got comfortable resting close beside her. Kushina's pussy leaked wetness and cum, but she didn't care. She was happy to rest and hold her son and lover close.


End file.
